Precious Treasures
by Kirabaros
Summary: Jess and Brandon are on an adventure to discover a precious treasure and they cross mountains and valleys and the den of the grumpy bear to see it. Low and behold to they get a surprise when the giant guardian Sam and the beautiful lady Angela show them this treasure.


**Precious Treasures**

The cavern stretched out before them, its shadows beckoning them to follow. It was overly familiar but not as the shadows flickered from the light revealing the ancient secrets on the walls. The two explorers looked at each other and then down the path. It seemed to loom before them but they were determined to explore it. Somewhere at the end of the tunnel was a treasure.

It was a treasure beyond their wildest dreams they had heard from a teller of tales. They were told that this treasure was special and that only those worthy could see it for once they did, they would be convinced that they had to protect it. It had the two explorers curious. So they set out on their journey.

It was a long nine months but finally they made it. They had to cross wide open valleys, sneak past terrifying bandits and scale vast mountains. They were determined to see this treasure even though they had to be sidelined since yesterday afternoon. And they had to make camp.

Now they were almost there. Their trusty guide was able to run interference with the local tribe to enable them to get past the guardians. Now all that remained was the tunnel. They had to be careful though. The tunnel made noises depending on the way you stepped on the floor and if you weren't careful…

"Ow."

"Quiet, Jess or they'll hear."

Jess looked up at her big brother Brandon and pouted, "I tripped."

Brandon sighed and went to his sister where she sat on the floor. She had tripped on the runner rug. Most people did if they weren't careful. He took in the pout and the puppy eyes that made him unable to say no to anything and bent over to check her knee. There was nothing wrong with it but being the good brother, he rubbed it gently in a soothing manner and said, "There. All better."

Jess beamed at Brandon. "You always make it better."

Brandon smiled at the six year old. "You ready?"

Jess nodded, "We has to find the treasure."

Brandon nodded and held his finger up to his lips, "Okay but shh." He then turned and started walking quietly. They still had to navigate the cavern.

The creaky noise came up again and Brandon stopped. He looked down the tunnel and looked at the distance. It was long and the way they were going, they would end up waking the cranky bear that lived in a side tunnel. Brandon didn't know what to do until he saw Jess out in front of him and on her hands and knees. "Jess," he hissed.

Jess turned and looked at her brother, "Less noise." She gestured that he was to followed and continued to crawl down the tunnel.

Brandon gave a slight roll of his eyes and got down on his hands and knees. He was maybe a few crawl paces in when he realized that Jess' idea was a good one. They didn't make as much noise as they did walking. And it wasn't like when they climbed the mountains where they had to watch their step. He looked at Jess as she looked back at him to make sure he was still there and said, "Good job, Jess."

Jess beamed at her brother and turned to continue crawling down the tunnel. She paused slightly when she came across the cave that belonged to the angry bear and leaned over to listen. She turned and looked at Brandon with a serious expression and held her finger up to her lips to indicate that they needed to be quiet and slowly slunk past the cave.

Brandon followed suit and paused when he thought he heard the bear stir. He looked at the entrance as he held his breath. When the noise settled, he was able to breathe easier and continued to crawl to where Jess waited. When they were together, they continued crawling down the tunnel until they made it to where the cavern where the treasure was kept. The only thing that stood in their way was a really big door.

The door was wood but it was covered in symbols and pictures. Jess looked at them and gently traced her finger on one of them. She looked at Brandon. The door was sealed it looked like. If they managed to open it, they could waken something that could get them. After all they were told that the treasure was protected and you had to be the right person to open the door. Neither of them knew if they were but they wanted to see it.

Brandon looked at his sister and then at the door. He studied the markings on it, remembering what he had found in that book in the library. He looked at Jess and whispered, "It's okay Jess. I got this."

Slowly he reached up and turned the right key. The tumblers to the old door clicked and popped open. Looking at Jess, Brandon pushed the door open slowly and eased his way in. He waited until Jess was inside before closing it but he didn't push it shut all the way. He didn't want them to get locked into the chamber and it would cause a lot of noise.

The chamber was huge. There was a lot of ground to cover and they were not sure of where to find the treasure. So they started searching while still staying on their hands and knees since they were so quiet. It was then that they heard a noise, like a gentle chuckle. Brandon took the lead and beckoned his sister to follow and started crawling fast.

"Brandon, slow down," Jess whispered.

Brandon turned to look back while still crawling. He had slowed his pace so she could catch up. That is until he bumped into something. Turning to face forward, he saw that he ran into a pair of cloth covered legs and judging from the size, he was huge. Looking up slowly he saw…

"Jess, Brandon, what are you doing here?"

Jess sprang to her feet. Even though she was standing, she was still smaller than the giant that was looking down at them. With the most innocent and serious expression she had, she explained in a low voice, "We came to see the treasure, Papa. The old witch kept saying no."

Sam felt his lip twitch at the reference to Sheila, Fiona's healer in training, as he looked down at his two children. He still had to discipline though, "You know Sheila is only doing what she is supposed to do."

"But we've been waiting forever," Brandon protested.

It wasn't exactly forever but Sam knew they had been wanting to see what they were after since last night. They even waiting ten minutes past their bedtime to try and see but were told to go to bed. He couldn't really punish them for that though he had to make them understand to be nice to Sheila though he suspected Dean had a hand in teaching them what to call her.

Jess tugged on her father's hand, "Please Papa, can we see? We had to cross mountains and deserts and even sneak past the angry bear to get here." She gave a pleading look that she only used when she wanted something really bad.

Sam raised his brow at that and tried to ignore the fact his own daughter was using his secret weapon against him. While he had been raised in a harsh reality, he raised his kids to have a little imagination. A lot of it stemmed from the fact that there were times he wished that the most dangerous thing in the world was a joy buzzer. Still ignoring the look he replied, "Wow. Sounds like you two went on an adventure."

"We did. And Gabe ran interference on the old bat guardian," Brandon pointed out. "So please, Dad?"

"Please Papa?" Jess dialed up her plea a little more.

Sam knew he was being bulldozed by his kids, more by Jess. Brandon had his own means of persuasion but always defaulted to Jess when it was a tough one. He knew though that they had a tough time trying to come in and he had to hand it to them that they were good at sneaking through the house. And it definitely amused him to what they referred to his brother as. Looking down at them smiled, "Alright. Come on."

Beaming, Jess and Brandon followed Sam, the giant guardian, to where a beautiful lady was sitting in bed. She was smiling and looking down at a bundle she was holding in her arms and she was singing softly. She was singing a song they both knew so well.

Jess and Brandon approached the bed with the giant guardian behind them. Looking at him, they got a nod of approval. Brandon started climbing up so he could pull his sister up. Jess felt herself picked up by the guardian and put on the bed and together they approached the lady who looked at them as she finished humming her song and smiled at them.

Brandon and Jess leaned over to look but not too much. Then the lady shifted to show them the bundle and said, "This is your brother, John Robert."

"And your sister, Ellen Jo."

Brandon and Jess turned to see that Sam was holding another bundle in his arms and had seated himself on his side of the bed. This was a surprise to them since they were only expecting one. Jess leaned forward and peeked at her sister and reached out to touch her nose. Brandon looked at both and then got closer to look at his brother. The baby was frowning a little in his sleep as he shifted but his face then relaxed as he slept in his mother's arms.

"Lookee Brandon! We found two treasures," Jess couldn't help but say in her excitement.

"Two treasures?"

Sam looked at his wife when she asked and was going to explain when Jess piped up, "Uh huh. Unca Dean told us that there was a precious treasure here Mama. Me and Brandon had an adventure to get here to see it."

Sam watched as Angela's lip twitched into a smile. Like him, she wanted their kids to grow up and be kids as long as possible. Granted that Brandon had his shortened a little because of what happened to him, he still was allowed to be a child and encouraged to. It certainly showed with the way he would play with Jess and tell her stories.

Angela looked at Brandon for confirmation and smiled when he nodded saying it was true. "Really? Then you deserve to see the treasure."

Jess beamed at her mother and looked at her father before settling by his side. Brandon's shy smile turned into a full one and he said, "We thought it was one but now we got two and me and Jess are gonna keep em safe."

Sam looked at Angela as he adjusted his position to be more comfortable while holding the baby. He was concerned that mostly Brandon would start going down the path he and Dean still took which was saving people, hunting things. The way how the boy said it sounded like him and Dean when they made it a goal and went to great lengths to achieve it.

Angela though merely smiled and nodded. In a gentle voice she replied, "And they are precious since they are babies. They'll need their big brother and sister to look out for them and help us out. But here you are all safe my precious treasures." She looked at Sam.

Sam returned the look with nod and a smile and looked down at his older children as they continued to stare at their younger brother and sister. He knew that they would be the older siblings and look out for them but he, his wife and brother would protect them. He sat there in contentment with his family as they shared that moment with the newest members of the Winchester family. The stone giant with the beautiful lady and the grumpy bear would protect the precious treasures for as long as they could.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another Jess and Brandon moment as they meet the newest Winchesters. Enjoy folks!


End file.
